


Chair

by Falcner95



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Funny, lots of laughs., not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Morgan and Reid are trying to figure out something but lack coordination.





	Chair

“It doesn’t go there, Derek!” Spencer Reid said, the pitch of his voice now beyond exasperated. They had been doing this rigmarole for more than an hour and it was tiring. 

“Just stick it in the hole.”

Derek Morgan sighed, long and heavy. “Where’s the damn hole?”

Pointing a shaking finger towards the base Spencer Reid spoke, “Right there. Just stick it in, I can’t take this much longer.”

Derek huffed, “You can’t? My arms are shaking.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and said nothing. In all honesty he didn’t know how he had ended up in this position or how he had let Derek talk him into this either. “Mine too, just get it over with then we can get on with our life.”

Derek nodded, positioned his part once more and held it while Spencer slowly brought his closer to connect. 

“There, now just slide it the rest of the way and we’ll be done with this once and for all,” Spencer said, his arms shaking as he tried to hold still for Derek’s sake. 

“Just a few more seconds Spence. You can do it, come on,” Derek urged, sliding the piece he had into the hole and leaning back with a loud “oof” and a sigh. 

"About time.” Spencer lay back also, breath heaving from having to hold that position for so long. 

The office door opened and in walked Aaron Hotchner, leader of the Behavioral Analysis Unit and their boss. Raising a brow he looked at his two friends and employees, nodded and spoke. “About time that chair got together, thanks guys.”

The two Criminologists raised their hands and high-fived. 

“It was tough, Hotch, I gotta tell ya’. Spence here couldn’t hold the hole steady enough to let me slip my piece in.”

“If you were a bit faster then it wouldn’t have taken us two hours to put together a chair that could have taken a child fifteen,” Spencer retorted.

Hotch grinned at that. “Well, at least it’s together now. Thanks again guys.”

“No prob Hotch, though next time could you do us a favor?” Derek asked, helping Spence off the floor. 

“Yeah, anything.”

“Leave the directions.”


End file.
